criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Sayer
"Do you ever wonder what's under your skin?" Jeremy Sayer was a spree killer in Safe Haven. History Born on February 6, 1997 in Newton, Iowa, Jeremy was despised by his mother from the day he was born. She had been pregnant with twins, but the other child was consumed by Jeremy while they were still in the fetal stage. When Jeremy was 10, his father left him and moved to Wisconsin. By the age of 13, Jeremy had already committed several crimes, including five counts of petty theft, three counts of assault, four counts of battery, two charges of sexual assault, and one count of animal cruelty. According to his mother, he also tried to kill his entire family by placing rat poison in their Thanksgiving turkey and killed their neighbor’s dog. Not long prior to Safe Haven, he twisted the arm of his sister, Carrie, so far that it broke and she had to be taken to the ER. At this point, his mother could no longer put up with him and left him at a hospital in Nebraska, intending for him to be applied for the state's Safe Haven child protection law. While he was there, he was picked up by Monica Archer, who did voluntary work there, and was allowed to spend the night with her family. For the paperwork, he claimed his name was Niko BellicThe protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. The same night, he killed the entire family and began his spree of family massacres. By the time the FBI tracked him down, Jeremy had made his way back to his home in Iowa and taken his sister hostage. He was successfully disarmed and was presumably convicted and placed in a facility for dangerous juveniles. As he was escorted from his house, he smugly claimed that "he would see mother in five years," believing that he would be released at eighteen. Derek vowed to attend every one of his parole hearings to prevent that from happening. Modus Operandi Jeremy targeted whole families. He would gain their trust using some kind of ruse, such as saying that he missed his bus, in order to gain access to their homes. Since he was only 13, they felt comfortable enough to let him stay in with them. After tying up the children, telling them it was a game, Jeremy then lured the parents to them somehow and tied them up as well. After all the family members were tied up, he would strangle the children and stab the fathers to death in order to torture the mothers psychologically, after which they would be brutally bludgeoned to death with some incidental object. During his second family massacre, Jeremy dissected the father out of curiosity and did the same to Reverend Hannum. Throughout the attacks, he had a noticable habit of trying to get a rise out of the mother by stating unsettling facts, such as suggesting he would rape her daughter. During this he would ask if they hate him, and getting visably upset if they said no, almost as if he wanted them to hate him, as that would presumably "justify" their suffering and death in his mind. Profile The team profiles Jeremy as a "budding psycopath" because he is too young to be classified as antisocial. He is extremely manipulative and has good people skills, which, in combination with his young age, makes him appear innocent and trustworthy. His rage is directed towards the mothers, which suggests that he comes from a home in which he was either abused or neglected. It was shown that Jeremy had a fascination with dissection and taking things apart and seeing what they looked like inside. The immature, short attention span of his attacks led the BAU to believe that he was, in fact, a child. Known Victims *﻿A total of seven counts of assault and battery *Two unspecified sexual assaults *His family *October 19, Omaha, Nebraska: The Archer family: **Monica Archer **Her unnamed husband **Eric Archer **Daniel Archer *October 20, Council Bluffs, Iowa: The Bennett family **Jake Bennett **Sandra Bennett **Sammy Bennett **Kayle Bennett *October 20-21, Route 6: Reverend Louis Hannum *The Rivertons: **October 21, Newton, Iowa: Nancy Riverton **October 21, Nebraska: Zack Riverton **October 21, Amber Riverton *Carrie Sayer Appearance *Season Six **Safe Haven References Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters